


The Finest Parts Of Me

by shieldandhammer



Series: Song Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Student!Steve, Thundershield - Freeform, Thundershield au, musician!thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldandhammer/pseuds/shieldandhammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles including songs that you've sent me (to my tumblr; shieldandhammer.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finest Parts Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thundershield AU; with the song For You by Killswitch Engage. Got the song from basched on tumblr :)

Steve sat in a classroom of his university and looked out of the window. He was bored. He already knew all the things that the teacher told about the logarithms and he just wanted to go on working. He sighed and gathered a strange look from the guy sitting beside him. The guy was called Tony and was as good at maths as Steve, probably even better.

“Why are you sighing?” Tony asked quietly and leaned back on his chair.

“Because I’m bored.” Steve answered and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I am too. What are you up to tonight?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Maybe helping my mother with –“

“Oh, forget your mother for once!” Tony snorted and grubbed in his bag for something.

“Hey! Don’t say such a thing! I love helping her and you know that.” Steve said angrily.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry. You know I didn’t mean it in a bad way, alright?”

Steve crossed his arms and looked at his best friend searching for something in his bag. Finally he pulled out a pile of papers and put it on Steve’s notebook.

“There it is.” Tony said confidently and dragged a flyer out of the pile. “Read.”

Steve looked at the flyer. It was an invitation for a party in a bar; in the city centre. It announced that an unknown band would be playing; their singer was called ‘Thor’. Steve raised an eyebrow. The muscly, blonde guy didn’t really look like he was making the music Steve liked.

“Tony? You know I won’t come with you there, right?”

“But…”

“No.”

“Steveee....”

“Tony, you’ll have more fun without me.”

“But… I don’t wanna go alone!”

Steve looked up. This was a new side of Tony. Tony was the most self-confident person he knew. And Tony never made it a secret how proud of himself he was.

“Are you concealing something?” Steve asked.

Tony blushed and shook his head. This was another unusual thing. Tony _never_ blushed.

“Tell me.” Steve demanded; smiling.

“Okay… but… don’t laugh!”

“I’d never laugh. You’re my best friend, remember?”

“Ah, yes. You are mine too.”

“Tony!”

“Okay, okay, here’s the deal. Well, actually there are two reasons why I want you to come with me… First, there’s this girl I… uhm… kinda like? And… and I don’t want to go alone there so it doesn’t look like I’m a creep or something. And secondly… I think you would like Thor.” Tony avoided eye contact with Steve and waited for his answer.

“The thing with the girl… I understand. But… you really think I’d like _this guy_?!” Steve pointed aggressively at the picture of the muscular, blonde guy.

Tony nodded and took the flyer.

“You don’t have to come with me. I’d just like it.” Tony said and patted Steve’s shoulder. “And you should get some action.”

Steve rolled his eyes and tried to get back his concentration.

**~~~**

 “I hate you, Tony.”

“I know. And I love you!”

Steve and Tony were standing in an overcrowded bar. Tony grinned and pointed over Steve’s shoulder.

“I’m over there, talking to Pepper!”

“Wait, what should I…”

But Tony was already away and so Steve stood alone in the middle of all this people he didn’t know. He sighed and looked around. He just wanted to go but he didn’t want to leave Tony alone. He walked over to the bar and asked for a beer. Oh, how much better it would be to be at home now. It was not that Steve was a slowpoke or something he just didn’t like these overcrowded bars and everything. He liked quiet places and not this loud atmosphere in this bar.

 

“Can I join you?” A deep, enjoyable voice said and Steve felt someone brushing his arm. He turned around and looked into a pair of eyes that had the colour of a summer-sky.

“Uh… uh… sure… just… sit down, I gues…” He stuttered; still completely amazed by the colour of these eyes.

The man chuckled and sat down beside Steve. He was tall, taller than Steve and muscular. Every muscle of his arms was visible through the tight shirt. Steve gulped. The man next to him was handsome. Really handsome. He smiled at Steve and winked.

“What’s your name?” The man asked while giving the barkeeper a sign.

“Steve. And yours?”

“Oh, you don’t know me?” The man asked and smiled a little. He took the beer and drank in big gulps. Then he whipped his hair out of his face and looked again at Steve. “I’m the act of the evening.”

“Oh, yes, right!” Steve said, suddenly remembering.

Tony was right. Steve _did_ find this man attractive. He looked much better than on the picture on the flyer. Steve looked away. Of course, he would have loved to talk to ‘Thor’ but then again he wasn’t so sure about this. The music he played wasn’t Steve’s kind of thing and he didn’t know what to talk about.

“So, you’re checking out the girls tonight?” Thor suddenly asked and took another gulp of his beer.

“Ha, hell, no.” Steve said.

“Oh, so you have a girlfriend?”

“Nope.”

“Then why are you here? You don’t look like you listen to the music I make.”

“My friend brought me here. He’s over there, talking to this girl called Pepper.”

“Ah, Pepper Potts! She’s a big fan of us. She comes to almost every show.”

“Really?”

“Yes. But I’m not interested, don’t worry.”

Thor winked again and Steve blushed. He felt comfortable but also uncomfortable around Thor. He wanted to talk to him but also didn’t want to talk to him. His feelings bewildered him.

“Are you even interested in girls?”

“What?”

“I mean, when you aren’t here to check out girls and you don’t have a girlfriend…”

“Even if so, would that be a problem?”

“No. Of course not. Because I know what we’re talking about.”

With another wink he made Steve understand that he was homosexual himself.

“Do your fans like… Pepper know?”  
“I guess she knows. And some other might as well. But I don’t worry. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Alright.”

The men remained silent for some moments before they started to talk again. Thor asked Steve what he did and Steve told him that he went to school. They talked for more than one hour before Thor had to go on stage.

 

When Steve sat alone at the bar he was still a bit twitchy and wished for Tony to come back to him. Exact in this moment Tony came over to him; with a wide grin on his face. He told Steve that Pepper definitely had a thing for him.

“I saw you with Thor. You seemed to have a good time?”

“Yeah.”

Tony looked at him expectantly. Steve sighed and smiled. Then he told Tony everything they had talked about. Thor showed Steve some sides of him he would have never thought Thor would have them. For example he liked walking dogs for his friends, family and neighbours. And he liked reading, too. They even shared some favourite books! Steve got excited during talking about Thor and at the end Tony laughed and hugged Steve.

“Oh, Steve, you’re in love!”

“No, I’m not!” Steve said; but blushed a little. Tony was right. He felt like he was in love with Thor but was that even possible?

In this moment his band began to play and Steve almost fell off his chair. Thor’s voice was even deeper, sexier when he sang! Steve fell more for him with every second; until Thor crashed his illusions. He began to talk to his fans. What he was saying sounded rude and egoistic, nothing like the Thor that talked with Steve for over an hour. Steve sat there with his mouth wide open. And he openly flirted with almost every girl in the crowd in front of the stage. He didn’t seem very uninterested now. Steve stood up. He didn’t want to listen to his anymore. He felt hurt and lied to.

“Steve? Where are you going?” Tony shouted when Steve walked towards the door.

The band just began a new song and the music was so loud that Steve put his hands over his ears. He felt tears in his eyes and was angry with himself. He knew Thor for something more than an hour and he already cried because of him. He pushed his way through all the people. When Steve arrived at the door, the band stopped playing. Thor said something but Steve didn’t understand. But somehow he couldn’t leave. He felt that something was going to happen.

“Alright, guys, listen up!” Thor shouted and the crowd shouted back. “I found a friend this evening!” The crowd cheered. “I talked to him for more than one hour and… guess what?” The crowd was completely silent now. “I talked about my good sides!” The crowd laughed and applauded. “But seriously. I may seem rude and egoistic in my songs but in reality I’m a nice guy.” Of course the crowd cheered. They didn’t really listen to what he said they would have cherished everything.

Thor climbed on an amp on the stage and looked around. His eyes met Steve’s and he smiled and winked. Steve looked back and couldn’t hold back a smile.

“This last song isn’t one of my own, it’s a coverversion. I really like the song because it talks about how someone’s best parts are only shades of his other half. This last song, my friends, is for someone special. This last song means so much to me. This last song is for you, Steve.”

Thor cleared his throat and began to sing. He sang alone, without any instruments, only his voice. The whole bar was silent and listened to Thor who put all his emotions in this song to show Steve that he was serious when he talked to him. That he was serious when he told him about his favourite books. That he was serious when he said he liked walking dogs. And he wanted to show Steve that he wasn’t serious when he was on stage. That the guy on the stage was not the real Thor.

And somehow Steve understood. He slowly walked towards the stage. The people helped him through the crowd and lifted him up on the stage. Thor’s singing trailed off. The two men looked at each other. Thor made a step towards Steve and later nobody could tell who really started the kiss. Thor said it was Steve, but Steve said it was definitely Thor.

After their passionate, hard kiss the crowd cheered and applauded and shouted. Thor smiled around and nodded to his bandmates. They started to play a song and Thor sang again the song for Steve.

 

_The finest parts of me_

_Are only shades of you_

 


End file.
